


Erotomania

by Tipopo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipopo/pseuds/Tipopo
Summary: Jube is in denial that he's is a toxic relationship. Daiki, tries to break the two apart, when Minoru, Daiki's friend clearly sees future chaos for Daiki if he doesn't stop trying to fix Jubei.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Erotomania

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Abuse, use of f-ggot, toxic relationships suicide mention
> 
> Yes short chapters   
> Also please try to ignore errors of any kind

Love, some he never truly felt, something he thought it was given. Taken. Because he was blind, “stop it, you’re wasting your time.”  
Jubei, an 18-year-old student at Tsubaki High school in Japan. He never learned anything about love, never given love at home. He was the shadow of his big brother, jealous was turned into anger, into suicide threats, death threats. He hated his brother, his whole family for a matter of fact, he even permanently dyed his hair pink just to not even look like he associates with his family. They never liked him anyway, he wasn’t like his brother, he wasn’t a genius, lucky, a stable life ahead of him. Jubei just wants to be appreciated. 

Jubei was heading to school with his friend, Daiki, he hangs around Jubei, even seeing how toxic of a relationship he is in. “Hey...Ju-”  
“There he is! Kai! Isn’t he the cutest?!” Jubei saw Kai walking across the street from him. “He called you a damn slut...” Jubei just ignores what Daiki just said, watching Kai. “Look at him!!!!” Daiki sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, in annoyance.

<3

“You know, Daiki, why are you with that guy?” Minoru says with an arm around Daiki's neck, walking down the hallway, they both were going to the bathroom together, with both hall passes in hand. “Because he’ll change sooner or later…”  
“Well, I can’t say he won’t…” Minoru struggles. Minoru is Daiki’s good friend, he’s very, truthful and always tries to break Jubei’s relationship. He knows it’s toxic and it could get to his friend’s mental health, but frequently ignores his warnings.  
“Daiki-senpai, do you hear that?”  
“Don’t call me senpai…” Whimpers and cries in pleasure could be heard in the boy’s bathroom. Daiki couldn’t comprehend what he’s hearing, he was jealous but scared for the two to get caught. “Mr.6 inch is fucking Pinky pie.” Minoru tease Daiki, “Let’s take a look-”

“Ow shit- stop I’m sorry for biting you! It hurt me for a sec!”  
“Shut up faggot!”

“Should we report this to the principal...Nah. Let’s go to the teacher’s lounge or some shit.” Minoru says, grabbing Daiki by the hand, “Daiki, Daiki, let’s go.” Minoru looks at him with panic in his tone. Daiki ignored Minoru’s worries, “Maybe we should… Tell the principal.” The last thing Minoru wants for his dear friend is to get pulled into a relationship situation that has nothing to do with him. Minoru may seem prideful but Minoru hates the feeling of guilt. “Are you serious-?” Minoru accidentally raised his voice in distress, causing distant footsteps to be heard in the boy’s bathroom. 

“Babe, I’ll go check for you, no worries!”

Daiki made a motion for Minoru to go without him. “Dumbass!” Minoru growls out, stomping on his foot repeatedly running away.

“Daiki what the hell!?” Jubei screams out, “Were you listening?!” Daiki sweats scratching the back of his head, “I’m sorry but your boyfriend just hurt you and verbally abused you-” 

“Oh my God, not this shit again! He said sorry!”  
“No, he did not, are you dea-”

“Go to the bathroom you two, or go to class. You’re interrupting other classes.” The teachers say in an irritated tone.


End file.
